


To Bee or Not To Bee

by nevergotwings



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Before Blair was the queen bee at school, there was another. What happens when she returns to the Upper East Side? What drama will she bring along with her in those cute bags? Maybe just enough for a good old class reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 'Welcome Future Class of 2008'.

Virginia grimaced as she stared up at the sign that adorned the front courtyard of Constance Billard. She'd been in private school her whole life but this? Well, the sign looked like it needed some help and she was going to be sure someone knew about it before the day was over - no matter if they wanted to hear the opinion of a freshman or not.

Twirling a finger through a strand of hair, a voice behind her said, "Don't tell me we get to see each other more than once a day." It didn't take turning around for her to know who the voice was attached to. Carter Baizen, whom she saw once every day since forever because their fathers were best friends and they lived in the same building.

"Of all the schools, they had to send us to the same one? Seriously?" Virginia groaned. "Ugh, I see you plenty." She was only kidding - mostly.

"Just think," Carter began to say as he moved around her, only to face her as he walked backwards towards the building. "Maybe this'll be the last of it." He quirked an eyebrow and held his hands out in question.

Once he was out of sight, she started to make her way up the stairs to where she was assigned her first class with half a smile on her face. "Dork..."

* * *

As she stepped off the platform and onto the floor of the station, Virginia felt the energy from everyone hustling to their destination and reveled in it. Being away from the city really had her missing things like this. She stood there for a moment to take it all in before pulling her luggage bag behind her. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Maybe everything would be in the past and things would be so wonderfully different that she'd call the agency and tell them she would relocate to her home town.

Oh, wishful thinking...

Virginia sighed, adjusting her sunglasses as she walked before righting her purse on her shoulder. At least no one caught wind of her leaving Paris yet, though she assumed word would reach he States soon enough that everyone's favorite rising model was paying a visit.

Her phone buzzed, chirping happily. Quickly, she stopped and looked at the screen. A text message. Hopefully from Jesse that he was waiting for her outside with the car because heels and long travel? Yeah, that was never going to happen again in the future. Her arch was beginning to cramp up painfully.

'Did someone ask for a blast to the past? Because we're serving one up hot off the press. Our very own Ms. Carlisle is back in town. Let's hope those paps don't find her.'

A loud groan and Virginia threw her head back to stare at the ceiling. Gossip Girl just gave her away. Joy. She was sure to have a funfilled rest of her day now.

"Uh oh. Did you forget your fashionista back on the train?"

Virginia shifted her glance and saw her tall, lanky brother with his mess of blond hair standing a few feet in front of her. She was so happy to see him that time to let a breath of relief couldn't be spared; she hurried over to throw her arms around him in a hug, leaving her bag steps behind. "Jesse, did you get taller? Or am I shrinking?" she joked.

"Jeeze, a few months in Paris and you forget all about me, huh," he said through a mock pout.

They both laughed as she heard her phone alerting her again, this time ignoring it. What could possibly be so important this time? Another Gossip Girl alert? She could do without it, especially now that her brother had her. She smiled at him and turned just in time to see a familiar body grabbing the handle to bring it to her. Blue eyes, artistically mussed up hair, and a jawline that could kill. Carter Baizen. "Surprise," he said with a smirk.

'Carter beat the paps to it. Looks like we'll be having an old fashioned reunion. But will there be tears of joy or just plain old tears? Fingers crossed. XOXO, Gossip Girl.'


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise nothing. Virginia quickly whipped her head to look at her brother with a raised brow, questioning silently why Carter was here. Jesse smiled, shrugging. His reaction only made her more suspicious. This would get discussed later out of his ear shot.

"What, no hello or anything for your oldest friend?"

Virginia took a breath, steeling herself. When she turned to look at Carter again, there was a smile on her face. Maybe only a little bit forced. Or a lot. Whatever. He wouldn't notice a difference. She smiled for a living in front of a camera. "Hi Carter. Nice to see you." He didn't seem to be going anywhere, just standing there in the middle of Grand Central Station with a hand on her luggage. Clearly, she needed to press a little further. "I thought you were somewhere overseas..."

"Same goes for you, but here we are."

"You two can catch up in the car. C'mon," Jesse told them. "Car's waiting and so is lunch."

It wasn't much surprise that Carter would be coming along. She could fitfully ignore him until he went to his own place. Plus, food. She was famished! Virginia smiled brightly at her brother and said, "This is why you get awards for being the best little brother. You always say the right thing."

Jesse nodded and the trio exited the station and climed into the black towncar waiting for them. Virginia let Carter load her bag and quickly took to getting in before him so she could busy herself with her cell phone. Oh, look, Gossip Girl had a picture of the three of them already posted. That was nice.

Not.

But at least it gave her something to pretend to be doing the short ride to the upscale apartment the two families resided in as to not talk to Carter.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, she hurried out of the car at an impressive speed - considering the heels she was wearing. Her brother and Carter joined her minutes later as her parents enveloped her in a hug one at a time. She greeted them both with kisses to their cheeks and a short 'Paris was great' before her phone started ringing the musical tone that signaled someone was calling.

"Might be my agent," Virginia told them, stepping away and heading towards her room. Just as she was pressing the green talk button, she could hear her parents cooing over Carter's presence. "Hello?"

"I just saw the funniest little thing on Gossip Girl." It was a female voice on the other end of the line, a soft and sharp one that she remembered all too well. Blair Waldorf - fashion designer Elenor Waldorf's daughter and friend from Constance. She'd befriended the young girl and took her under her wing a year before graduating. "Are you back in town?"

"Hi Blair. And yes, I'm back. I wanted to call and tell you but I had a shoot before my last show and things were insane." She breathed out a sigh, feeling a little bad. She could've shot a text, sure; but she'd barely managed to send one to Jesse to pass it on to their parents.

She listened as Blair made a small shriek of excitement. "Oh my gosh, we have to have lunch. There's so much to talk about." Blair paused before adding, "Serena came back a while ago, too."

"Really?" Virginia was a little surprised. She'd witnessed the blonde's disappearance first hand and was there to cheer up Blair before her own departure. "What happened there?"

"It's a long story. Lunch tomorrow? Or, better yet! I'll throw you a welcome home party."

Considering there was already one face she'd seen that she didn't want to, Virginia frowned. She kept quiet for a beat, leaning against the wall in the hallway just steps from her room. "I don't think--"

"No! No, no no. I'm giving you the best welcome home party tomorrow night. I'll send you details." Virginia was ready to protest, eyes darting towards where she could see Carter poking his head around the corner of the foyer to check on her - but didn't have the chance. Blair said, "It'll be great. See you then, Vi." And with that, she hung up leaving Virginia to listen to the beep of the call ending.

A glance at her phone and the sound of shoes against the warm brown woodwork of the hall warned her that Carter was moving towards her. Virginia looked up to see his inquisitive expression and huffed. "Carter," she said, her tone taking one of stern warning. Being in the hall alone with him made her stomach flip and twist. God, where was Jesse when she needed him?

"Five minutes. That's all I'm asking for."

"Absolutely not." Pursing her lips in frustration, Virginia took a step and was intending on brushing past him but she stopped her by stepping in the way. "Carter, move."

"I want to talk," he pushed, blue eyes looking like they were upset.

She didn't come home to deal with this or even expect him in the first place. He was supposed to be somewhere on a Southern continent, after all. And she sure wasn't expecting some act where he tried to look apologetic as he was right now. "Why don't you go talk to someone who cares? Oh wait. That's no one."

Not another breath wasted on talking to him, Virginia gave him a slight push with her hand that held her cell phone and it jarred him enough that she could hold her poise and walk past him. The clicks of her heels seemed to be saying a parting word to him in her ears.

_Baizen, eat your heart out._


End file.
